


Day 9- Pregnancy sex

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Touch-Starved Tommy Shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Day 9- Pregnancy sex

He hadn’t touched you in weeks. Months.

It was as if as soon as Polly grabbed your tit and told you you’d be having a dark-haired son by Guy Fawkes Night, Tommy had taken a vow of celibacy.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love you anymore, or find you any less attractive; he held your hair back when you were sick in the mornings, hand-fed you bits of fruit dipped in condensed milk that you had been craving, spent ages hugging you from behind with his hands rubbing your growing bump.

At five months pregnant, you were beginning to find the lack of intimacy extremely difficult. Once you had gotten over the worst of the morning sickness and tearfulness, your hormones were wreaking havoc on you. You had spoken to Esme, who had spent a fair amount of time pregnant with John’s sprogs if she ever felt the same and she had simply smirked at you. “John gets turned on when I’m pregnant. And I can’t say I’m complaining,” she shrugged.

That night, Thomas was, of course, working in his study. You slinked in, slipping into his lap. Instantly, the glass of whiskey was down and his hand was rubbing your swollen belly. “YN, what’s wrong? Is it the baby?” He asked, looking up at you with his brows knitted together. “Should I get a doctor?” You smiled softly, putting your hand over his.

“It is something to do with that, yeah. But you don’t need to call a doctor. I don’t think he’d be able to fix what’s going on with me,” as you spoke, you ducked down to kiss at Tommy’s neck, your tongue flickering over his pulse point the way you knew sent him wild. His breath shuddered and the hand on your tummy slipped to your hip.

“YN… we can’t… it’ll hurt the baby,” he groaned lowly, though the twitching in his trousers did little to convince either of you that he wasn’t up for it.

You pulled away and looked down at him. “So that’s what this has been all about eh? I’ve been sat here flooding my knickers, wanting to jump you every time you walked in the room for five months, all because you’re scared of hurting the baby?” You grinned, kissing him gently. “Esme said it’s fine, Tom. Won’t hurt the baby unless we really overdo it,” you stroked his sharp cheekbone with your thumb, biting your lip.

Tommy shook his head fondly. “Well then, Mrs Shelby,” he grinned. “It appears I was wrong. C’mon then… let’s get you upstairs,”

“You could just fuck me in your office?” You smirked, biting your lip.

“Absolutely not. I intend to enjoy you tonight, for as long as you want,” you moaned softly, nodding eagerly.

“Come on then,” you begged, already feeling your arousal seep between your thighs. Tommy grinned, following you upstairs. As soon as the bedroom door was shut, his lips were on yours, kissing you with a heat you hadn’t felt in months. You gasped out, clutching at his hair, his neck, his arms, your entire being throbbing with need as you kissed, your breath coming in heavy pants. “Need you, Tom,” you groaned as he dragged his teeth over your throat. He grunted in response, pushing you back towards the bed, standing between your legs as he undid his waistcoat.

“Christ, YN,” he groaned. “You’ve no idea how riled up I’ve been… watching your belly grow with my baby…” your eyes fluttered shut at his words and you arched your back. “Watching your pretty tits swell with milk… shame I can’t put another baby into you… I’d happily watch you like this every day of my life…”

You whimpered, pushing your breasts into his wandering hands, biting your lip hard. “Tommy…” you sighed. “Please…” you pushed his shirt off him, yours hands rubbing over his hard chest. He rubbed your sensitive breasts and you gasped, spreading your legs wider, needing to feel him pressed between your thighs, although your growing bump made this more difficult than normal. You huffed with frustration and Tommy laughed, kissing you gently.

“I bet you’re soaking,” he grinned and you moaned lewdly, already hoisting your dress up, desperate to eliminate every scrap of fabric between you and your husband. Sensing your desperation, Tommy helped, lifting your dress over your head and tossing it aside, groaning at the sight of your body in your loose underwear. “Christ,” he cursed, seeing the wet patch on the gusset of your knickers, stroking his knuckle slowly over it, circling your clit ever so lightly. You let out a little cry, already writhing. Tommy grinned and eased your knickers and stockings down as you unhooked your bra, slinging it aside. Tommy kept his eyes on you as you kneeled up, shucking off his trousers quickly, kicking them aside. “I could devour you,” he groaned. “I haven’t tasted you in so long,”

It was your turn to smirk as Tommy Shelby crumbled in front of your eyes. “Nobody’s fault but your own, Tommy,” you teased. He smirked reaching a hand between you to pinch your clit. Your eyes flew open, hands gripping his biceps as you let out a little scream. “Don’t tease!” You begged and Tommy tutted.

“Hypocrite,” he smirked, brushing his thumbs over your clit and nipple in tandem. You whined softly, circling your hips as you bit his shoulder and began pumping his prick. “Fucking hell…” he cursed under his breath. “YN…” he moaned, head tilting. You smirked and pushed him onto his back, biting your lip as you looked down at him. With some careful manoeuvring, you were straddling his hips, hovering above his cock. Slowly, you lowered yourself, your jaw falling open as he stretched you out. Moaning lewdly, you seated yourself fully on his cock, your innermost walls already fluttering around him as you re-familiarised yourself with him. Below you, Tommy’s eyes were locked on you as he let out a low groan. He wanted nothing more than to flip you over and pound you into the mattress, but there was still a worry in the back of his mind of hurting you or your baby. His hands roamed your thighs, your buttocks, your hips… your thickening waist, up over your swelling belly to squeeze at your nipples, making you gasp as you began rocking your hips, grinding down on him as you braced your hands on his thighs.

“Fuck… I’ve missed this,” you groaned and Tommy let out a breathless laugh in agreement.

“C’mon, YN… ride my cock, love…” he coaxed and you bit your lip, leaning forward as far as you could, pressing your lips to his as you began bouncing your hips, whimpering into his mouth as you felt him stimulate you in places that hadn’t been touched in months. “So good to me, YN,” he mumbled against your mouth. “So fucking good. So beautiful like this…” you moaned out, tipping your head back as your movements became sloppy. Tommy grinned, moving to swipe his thumb over your throbbing clit. You cried out, jolting, demanding he rub your clit again and again until you were coming hard, dragging Tommy over the edge with you. He let out a harsh shout as he came, filling you up and thrusting up eagerly as your own movements slowed down.

“Christ,” you said breathlessly, dismounting him and snuggling into his side still panting as he stared at the ceiling, clearly still recovering, chest rising and falling and a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. You smiled softly at him, and once you were sure you could trust your legs, you slipped from the bed to wash his seed from between your thighs and fetch some water. He sat up on his elbows, frowning.

“Where the fuck are you going?” He asked pouting. “I’m not done with you yet,”

You laughed, rolling your eyes. “I’ll only be gone a minute. Your child is currently playing football with my bladder,” you said, pulling your robe around you.

Tommy smiled softly as you pottered around to the bathroom, for the first time in a long while calm and satisfied. “Best had he only a minute, Mrs Shelby. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do,”


End file.
